The present invention relates to circulation pumps generally, and more particularly, to end suction centrifugal pumps.
Conventional liquid pumps typically comprise a motor, an impeller housing, and an impeller rotatably mounted in a chamber formed in the housing. The motor drives the impeller which then draws liquid into the impeller chamber and pumps the liquid to the desired location. A seal is positioned in the impeller housing and around the impeller shaft so that liquid is prevented from leaking from the liquid-containing impeller chamber along the shaft. Among the disadvantages of these pumps is that these seals wear and leak and, thus, generally must be periodically replaced to avoid damage to the equipment adjacent to the impeller housing.